Dying Day
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: When Ray walks in on Lily and Travis kissing again, what do you think he does when he gets home and finds alcohol helps? What do you think his thought of revenge is? What happens after that night...because of his actions...? [rated for first chapter]


**A/N:** This is my first shot at a Roscoe fanfic, so if you don't like it, too bad! If you do, great! Read and Review! It might seem a little…oh I dunno…out there…but too bad! Sorry if things aren't correct, I haven't watched it for a while.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roscoe. I do not own Ray, Lily, Robbie, Travis, Kim…oh…to hell with Disclaimers! I'm sick of them!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

**Warning: **Rated PG-13 for rape, alcohol abuse, and just general teenage angst.

Ray stumbled down the streets, heading to Mickey's. After running in on Lily and Travis kissing, he'd taken off and gone home. His parents weren't there, and neither was his brother. On the table was a half-empty bottle of beer. Without even thinking about it, he'd drank the whole thing, and proceeded to down another one.

Now, as he stumbled down the street, so drunk he was likely to pass out, the thoughts of what Lily and Travis finally entered his addled mind. Lily was _his_ girlfriend. Ok, no she wasn't, but she was _going_ to be as soon as he asked her, which he was going to do soon. Then Travis just had to go and kiss her…_again_.

He growled drunkenly and realized he was standing in front of Mickey's. It was closed for the night. Growling again, he took off for the park. There was no possible way that was closed; it was public after-all. Just like their kiss had been.

_I'm gonna teach them a lesson they'll never forget_, Ray thought as he tried to get his bearings. He was in the park somewhere, and he could hear crying. Tilting his head a little, he staggered towards it.

Hiding behind a tree, he saw Lily sitting next to an old tire, sobbing as if her heart had been ripped out and shredded before being taken away by a hawk to feed its babies. _Like mine_, he thought moodily.

Stepping out from behind the tree, he walked towards her. Well, he _staggered_ towards her, since the alcohol in his system didn't give him full control.

"Lily," he growled, standing just behind her.

She let out a gasp and looked up at him, "Ray! I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what I was doing…or thinking…or not thinking. I really am sorry!"

Her apologies bounced off alcohol deafened ears. He had to break her spirit…but how…?

Then it hit him. He smirked and grabbed her by the arms, hauling her roughly to her feet. Ignoring her complaint, he started dragging her into the small wooded area.

Throwing her onto the ground, he kneeled over her. "You deserve this."

"D-deserve what, Ray?" she asked fearfully.

The fear only made him more determined. He drunkenly undid her pants, and slid them off. She screamed loudly, making him wince. Putting a hand over her mouth, he used his other to tear off her underwear.

Ignoring the kicking he was receiving, he undid his own pants with one hand, and then slid those along with his boxers, off.

"You deserve this," he said again.

She shook her head and screamed into his hand. Thrashing wildly, she tried to kick him off, but couldn't. His drunken body was numb to the blowing kicks that would leave him almost immobile in the morning.

Smirking wickedly, he proceeded to do the one thing he knew would break her spirit: rape.

-

After he was finished, he pulled himself off her and quickly dressed. He then watched as she weakly did the same. _Could she move any slower?_ He thought to himself.

 When she stood up, dressed again, he roughly forced a kiss on her. It was then that she knew he was drunk. She could smell and taste the alcohol on his breath and lips. She gagged a little.

He glared triumphantly at her. "Now Travis won't want a little ho. The only one who'll still want you will be me." With that he turned and stumbled off, heading home for some sleep, though he doubted he'd make it.

Once he was out of sight, Lily fell to her knees and started to sob. She'd lost more than a best friend that night.

When she was done crying, she walked slowly home. All the time knowing Ray wouldn't remember in the morning, Robbie still didn't know, and Travis couldn't find out. It was her secret, and she'd keep it to the grave.

Sneaking into her house had never been so easy. She threw herself onto her bed once she was in her room, and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
